As a prior art, a powder feeding apparatus described in Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-2001-0084091 has a simple configuration such that it can be stored, carried along and moved, can accurately measure an optimal amount, and is coupled with a supplying milk powder container and a nursing bottle to be supplied, respectively at the time of discharge, and thus prevents overflow and the like at the time of supply, thereby allowing safe and accurate supply.
However, unlike the present invention, the prior art does not have a unit for constantly feeding fine grains through a single discharging port so that micro-weight (a minimum of 0.3 g to 1000 g is taken as a unit) can be measured as a unit, and cannot perform a first stage-control for discharging the fine grains by a certain amount, perform a second stage-control so that some of the micro-weight of the fine grains are discharged by a less amount than the discharge amount in the first stage-control during the discharge through the first stage-control, and finally perform a third stage-control so that the fine grains are discharged by dropping, and thus have a problem that it cannot accurately measure the discharged amount.
As another prior art, a powder metallurgy measuring apparatus is described in Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-2013-0003941, wherein fine metal powders supplied from a hopper is fed through a first feeding plate for feeding a large amount until a range near a weight to be measure is reached, and after a certain range has been reached, the powders are fed only through a second feeding plate for feeding a minute amount while the feeding of the metal powders through the first feeding plate is interrupted, and thus the metal powders having a strong tendency to agglomerate together due to their specific gravity can be automatically measured in the form of fine metal powders, not in the granular form, by a multi-stage measuring unit provided with the first and second feeding plates, whereby operational convenience is enhanced and cost required for a measuring operation is noticeably reduced.
However, unlike the present invention, the prior art does not have a unit for constantly feeding fine grains through a single discharging port so that micro-weight (a minimum of 0.3 g to 1000 g is taken as a unit) can be measured as a unit, and cannot perform a first stage-control for discharging the fine grains by a certain amount, perform a second stage-control so that some of the micro-weight of the fine grains are discharged by a less amount than the discharge amount in the first stage-control during the discharge through the first stage-control, and finally perform a third stage-control so that the fine grains are discharged by dropping, and thus have a problem that it cannot accurately measure the discharged amount.